Tetra talks to Anjean about stuff
by Ephriokko
Summary: A one-shot thingy partly based on unwritten fanfiction ideas, but mostly based on Spirit Tracks. If you've played the game you should have a general idea of what's going on- this briefly covers when Tetra receives the Spirit Flute from Anjean.


**AN: This is based off of a couple of fanfic ideas I've had, which I have not actually written(yet)… so if something doesn't seem familiar that's probably why. It should be fairly straightforward, though.**

**This is based off of Spirit Tracks, or rather a time before it. If you've played the game then you should know what's going on!**

* * *

"Thank you for all of your help, Anjean. I really appreciate it." Tetra said. She smiled sadly as she prepared to bid her friend farewell; while it had been wonderful to find another companion, she knew that she and her crew could not stay at the Tower of Spirits forever.

After traveling the land for some time, she had come across the strange tracks that had led her to the Tower of Spirits. There she had met a lone girl who couldn't have been any older than she was. The two had become fast friends, and Tetra listened eagerly as Anjean told her of the Lokomos, the Spirit Tracks, and the Demon King they had imprisoned with them. It reminded her of her own adventure as Princess Zelda with Link.

Since landing at the new continent, Tetra had felt lonely. Before they had arrived, Link had decided to leave, shocking Tetra and the rest of her crew. Ever since his adventure to rescue her from Bellum, he had been restless. Tetra suspected that something had happened on his adventure that had changed him, and her suspicions were confirmed when he announced that he was leaving not long before they arrived at the continent.

Come to think of it, Link's restlessness had actually started some time before the Ghost Ship incident, after he'd returned from an adventure without the King of Red Lions or the Wind Waker. Tetra had never been able to get Link to tell her what had happened during the time that he had vanished, but it was clear that something significant had occurred. What frustrated her the most was his refusal to tell her what was going on; they'd been through too much together to keep secrets! It was just Tetra and her crew now, just like it had been before. But although Tetra loved her crew like a family, she couldn't help but sorely miss her close friend after he had left…

But that was in the past. Link was long-gone, and she had to focus on the future. Even if Link seemed to have forgotten their promise to the king, she certainly hadn't. She was determined to rebuild the kingdom of Hyrule, and once she set her mind to something, she wasn't going to stop until she had accomplished her goal, no matter how arduous the task. And while this certainly wouldn't be easy, she was going to do it if it killed her! Then again, maybe not…

"Tetra? Tetra! Are you listening to me?"

Anjean's annoyed voice cut through Tetra's thoughts, and with a pang of guilt she turned back towards her friend.

"I'm sorry, Anjean. I was just thinking about… things," she finished lamely, inwardly wincing at the poor excuse. Anjean just looked at her sadly, and Tetra instantly knew that she had guessed what her mind had been on.

"I'm sure your friend had a very good reason for leaving," Anjean murmured, putting a hand on Tetra's shoulder comfortingly. "Sometimes fate has a strange way of bringing people together - and then leaving them behind."

"I know…" Tetra sighed. "But I wish he didn't have to leave! I don't care if he's a chosen hero or whatever, I just wanted him to stay with us!"

"He had a destiny to pursue," Anjean replied. "And you must not lose sight of your own destiny - a destiny that could bring together the scattered people of this land."

Solemnly, Anjean removed her hand from Tetra's shoulder and pulled something out from her bag. Tetra looked curiously at the strange instrument that Anjean had revealed; it looked like a pan flute of some kind.

"This is the Spirit Flute. It contains great power, and has been passed down from Lokomo to Lokomo. But I would like you to have it now."

"Anjean, I… I couldn't!" Tetra gasped. "If it's so important, you should keep it! You're the guardian of this tower, after all!"

Anjean's eyes twinkled with knowledge that far surpassed her age.

"But you will be the guardian of this land. You must promise to protect the people that live here and become a wise and kind ruler. Only you can unite the scattered people into one whole!"

Quietly, Tetra took the Spirit Flute from Anjean, turning it over in her hands carefully. She then looked at her friend with a serious expression and nodded.

"I promise, Anjean. I'll make the kingdom of Hyrule into something beautiful and amazing, and I will protect its people with all my power."


End file.
